Who's the Hero Now?
by Izabel Shadow
Summary: Hyrule has gone into chaos and the only people who can save it is, not just Link, but all of the Links. Fierce Deity Link, Dark Link, Wolf Link, and Link are now going to have to work together. They all meet because Zelda is no longer the damsel in distress, she is the evil one. Character death in the end. Violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Destruction

Link was sitting in his tree at the Lost Forest when he realized something was wrong. Fierce Deity Link, Oni Link, was doing some simple strength test in Hyrule Field when he found out. Dark Link was in his own little hollow at Death Mountain when he felt it. Wolf Link was running around Gerudo Vally chasing his tail when it all came down.

The sky turned blood red with no trace of the previous sky color. Hyrule Field was no longer green, it was a dark brown, almost black, slate of dead grass. Hyrule Castle then collapsed into ruin. All of the forests just went ablaze. Death Mountain split in two, molten rocks flew in every direction like missiles. Lake Hylia surged, the water over flowed, over taking everything in it's path. Gerudo Valley sunk into the sand of which it rested on.

When all of this went down in a matter of seconds, the Links were disturbed from their peaceful lives. After defeating Gannon, Vaati, and the others, Link thought he's done enough. Dark Link was so happy. Oni Link was indifferent. Wolf Link was curious. All of the Links thought of Zelda at that moment. Dark Link: I can finally take her! Oni Link: I have to help. Wolf Link: Zelda is in danger! Link: Not again... The Links look up and see in the sky, Zelda!

Zelda is just floating there in the air and... Laughing! The laughter can be heard all over Hyrule. It is a sick, cruel, evil laugh. Then they all notice that she is not even wearing one of her usual bright dresses. She is wearing a pair of black tights with a red tunic over them. Of course there are weapons on the belt. She also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. When Zelda stopped laughing she looked in the direction of every Link, starting with Oni Link.

Each of them ran. Zelda wasn't being herself. Unlest this is her hidden dark side. Then they thought of the, suppose to be, last battle. In the battle they saw her dark side, didn't they? All of the thoughts being confused, they didn't see were they ran. Each of the Links ended meeting each other in Castle Town, the farthest from Zelda.

"You! I will kill you! You made this happen!" Dark Link screamed at Link.

"Me!? You should be blaming him! He is the unnatural one. Wolf Link or Oni Link should be the one being blamed, not me! I was in a tree thinking." Link yelled back at Dark Link.

"Will you two stop? We have more serious matters to attend to. Zelda is no longer the Zelda we knew. She is a monster." Oni Link said trying to break up the fight.

Wolf Link whimpered when Dark Link said this insult, "Oh monsters? Like use? We are all repeaters in different forms. I am the dark one, Oni's the mindless one, Wolfy's the innocent looking one, and Link is not the original, he is the courageous one. The original one is not even on this world."

"I don't care. If we are different repeats it doesn't matter, we are us. Anyway back to the main subject. How do you think this happened?" Oni Link said.

Wolf Link then started cowering. A bright, twisted light appeared. Midna then came out of the light in her more beautiful form. Wolf Link then covered his ears with his paws and whimpered madly. The others saw this and recoiled.

"Now, now. Are you scared of me now? Did I mentally scar you that much? Well... I know I went to far on a few things, but not as far as having you be scared of me. Come here. I won't abuse you any more." Midna smiled and promised Wolf Link.

"What?! You abused a poor little wolf?! You are even more sick than I thought! Anyway, I'm guessing you came because of the thing that happened?" Dark Link said still not coming close.

"Yes and no, on the first question. No, your having problems too? What has happened here? The sky is blood red and I can tell there is other stuff because you're all together. One of you tell me." She said coming a little closer to Dark Link.

"Get away from me! Go after one of the others!" Dark Link screamed when Midna advanced and pushed him to the store wall. After Dark Link screamed at her, she turned to her imp form.

Oni Link looked over and said, "Well, that was unexpected. I wasn't even paying attention too. Anyway this is what hap-"

"Run! Zelda is killing the town at Gerudo Valley! I heard we'd be last, but still run!" The town folk said

"Don't let her catch you either. I heard she tortures her victims and not the normal way. I think she whips them, lets them heal, then burns them." Said one of the town folk.

"We'll tell you on the way. We need to go and see what Zelda's doing." Link replied running to the gate.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Kill for Peace

**"Don't let her catch you either. I heard she tortures her victims and not the normal way. I think she whips them, lets them heal, then burns them." Said one of the town folk.**

**"We'll tell you on the way. We need to go and see what Zelda's doing." Link replied running to the gate. **

Wolf Link ran with Midna riding him, Dark Link and Link rode a horse, and Oni Link ran beside them all. Midna was caught up with everything when the group reached the opening to Gerudo Valley. They saw the destruction in Zelda's wake. There was one survivor, that Zelda probably left on purpose. The survivor was a girl. Oni Link tried to approach when she started screaming in agony. Oni Link asked want he could help with and she said, "Save the Zoras! I know I'm going to die,so leave me and save Zora's Domain!"

"What? We can't leave you in pain like this!" Link said getting off Epona.

"If you don't want her in pain, I'll free her. Do you want to die now and not suffer any longer? You will be free." Dark Link replied getting off his black stallion named Zaria. The girl nodded when he came closer.

"No! I won't let you kill her!" Link screamed.

"You _want_ her to suffer? Her family was killed, she is unmovable, and she is bleeding. I would be freeing her! Don't blame me for helping! I _will _free her!" Dark Link screamed with all his breath.

"Let him. He would be doing the girl good. Look at her. she looks miserable." Midna said making Wolf Link go forward to the two.

Link looked at the girl and sighed, "Fine. Fulfill her wish to die, Dark Link."

Dark Link pulled his black and red master sword out and asked the girl if this is really what she wants. The girl nodded and braced for pain when Dark Link said, "Don't fret. I will make this quick and painless."

Dark Link brought the dark blade down to the girl's neck. The blade cut deep and through the bone so quick you couldn't see it. The blood flowed freely and Link gagged. "Finally, that is over. Did you have to do it that way? I know it is the second quickest death, but still that was sick."

"Oh well. It's over lets go to Zora's Domain." Dark Link said getting on Zaria with out putting his blade away.

"Yes, let's go. We don't have far to travel. We need to get there soon. Zelda will be there." Oni Link said while looking at Wolf Link.

"We need nicknames. I'm getting confused" Midna suddenly said while traveling.

"Okay. Dark Link you're Dark, Oni Link you're Oni, Wolf Link you're Wolfy, and Midna you're Mid. I am just Link." Link said.

"I don't care. Care we fight soon? My butt is sore from riding so long. I am also bored." Dark replied.

"I am fine with being called Oni. It means demon though. Oh well, we are here." Oni said without moving his eyes.

"Yes! Some action! I have been waiting for you five. I would so like to scoop you up and suffocate you all." Zelda laughed in her new, sick way.

"Okay... That is _not_ Zelda. I will say it does look like a male version of her though." Mid said with a shaky breath.

"Oh yes it is. That _thing _is Zelda. Ask her if you don't believe me." Dark said looking at Mid.

"No, it's okay, I-I believe you." Mid replied.

"Now to fight. I will take her out. She is not the Zelda we know. The Zelda we know is somewhere else." Oni interrupted.

The Links got their weapons out and stared at the body of Zelda. Dark and Link looked at each other and got off their horses. They both pulled out their opposite bows. Zelda laughed at their opposite symmetry. One dark and one light. While Zelda was laughing, Wolfy and Oni jumped onto her. Oni cut her along the side of her left arm while Wolfy bit her right arm. By restraining her arms they prevented her from using magic on them. Mid being so close to Zelda's face, she slapped her face. Wolfy and Oni were planning this by thinking through Mid. Dark and Link just react by instinct.

"Ah ha ha! Do you think I'd leave myself defenseless? Ow!" Zelda laughed at the pain of being shot by two arrows.

"I wouldn't be moving if I was you. The arrows are imbedded with a rare poison. The famous antidote that cures everything, doesn't work." Mid said with a grin.

"Well then. Here I go. I wish I could have had more fun with you." Zelda said as she disappeared.

"We need to find her!" Dark said after she left with no trace.

"Not now. We need to train and save these Zoras. I don't have the patience for you right now." Link said with Oni, Wolfy, and Mid all nodded an agreement.

"Just help these Zoras. We need to train. Yeah right. They don't care about the others away from this place that will get hurt. Why do I care! I will go out tonight and go kill that beast in Zelda's body myself then." Dark said flipping his black hair from his red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The One in the Dark

**"Just help these Zoras. We need to train. Yeah right. They don't care about the others away from this place that will get hurt. Why do I care! I will go out tonight and go kill that beast in Zelda's body myself then." Dark said flipping his black hair from his red eyes.**

When night reached, the Links decided to put up posts at the entrances. This caused a problem for Dark. He wanted to kill that beast himself. Oni is at the main entrance and Link is at the back.

"How will I do this? Oni doesn't trust me, and Link knows me too well. Wolfy won't be guarding. How to do this?" Dark mumbled under his breath.

"I know how." Mid said materializing in front of him, "You take the underwater entrance. No one will be guarding it. Come to the waterfall for more details. Wolfy wants you now"

"This is going to be weird isn't it? I don't want to be in their relationship, but a wolf and an imp... Gross." Dark mumbled to himself.

Mid led Dark up to the king's chamber and stopped before a lump under many, many blankets.

"Okay we are here. Wolfy will tell you the details on the plan." Mid said going to the lump on the floor.

"Where is Wolfy? I thought we were going to talk. Holy!" Dark stepped back when the lump moved.

"I have a human form Dark. I am not just a wolf. How do you thing I stay with you guys. I'm cold. Mid can you get me more blankets?" Wolfy said tugging the blankets closer to himself.

"Yes, master. I don't want you to get a cold." Mid said and disappeared.

"Okay what's the plan. Oni will be close to the entrance though. He can see through my shadow cloaking ability too." Dark stated.

"It's okay. The waterfall connects with the pool at the bottom. You can be 'training' by jumping off of the waterfall. Oni won't be that suspicious of you. The jumping will cause you to feel and braise for g-force. The landing in water part will help with strengthen your lungs also. Link will be suspicious, but he has no power over you." Wolfy said now that Mid got him more blankets.

"How will I disappear without them finding out? It's not like you or Mid could turn into me. Anyway, how about the fact I can't jump in the first time and disappear?" Dark said after swinging his black hat back.

"You won't. You'll be jumping in for a while and I know how cold it gets so Mid will have your clothing. She can put them in the Twilight Realm and give them to you when you need them. I want you to know that all I have to do is stay in this form and wear black to be confused as you, I have to wear some kind of black hair wig though." Wolfy replied, removing the blanket from his face.

"Wow. Okay I'll proceed with the plan. I'm wearing a pair of pants though. I can go along shirtless and not care, but pant less! Okay I'll get ready." Dark said walking away.

Dark practiced so many times he was like a professional diver. He knew where and where not to jump. Dark waited until Oni looked away to dive in for the secret entrance. Dark jumped his final waterfall jump. He jumped wrong and hit the water with his bare chest first. He held back his scream until he reached the other side. Dark screamed from the pain and then heard his stomach growl. "Wow. Waterfall diving can take a lot out of you." he said to himself.

He then thought of the fishing place. 'There has to be fish still there.' He thought. Dark got out of water and felt the cold. "Mid! I need my clothes!" Dark screamed.

"Yes, here they are with your weapons. I will be going now. I need to get back to Wolfy." Mid said appearing.

"Thank you! It really helped. You can go know. Have a good time at Zora's Domain!" Dark said in one breath.

Dark then walked to the building when Mid went through her portal. The building was in good condition and the lights were on. Dark went in and instantly regretted it.

There sitting at a table was Vaati! Vaati looked up from his meal, flicked his finger, and the door locked. "Why hello Darky. How have you been? Have some fish. It is freshly made. Don't worry I won't bite." He said looking at Dark.

"Don't call me that! I am not your puppet! I will not sit with you either!" Dark yelled keeping his head down.

"Oh! My poor Dark shadow. I didn't know you're that scared of me now! I wanted to do more to you, but I couldn't. Stupid Link. He ruined my plans. I hate him so much. I want to hear him scream with all of his voice!" Vaati started laughing sickly.

"Stay away from him! He is a friend of mine now! Ah!" Dark started to stabbed himself with a random stick with moss on it.

"No! Don't stab yourself! You can't do that! The stick isn't clean! You'll get sick!" Vaati screamed grabbing the stick and landing on Dark.

"Get off! I want to kill myself!" Dark screamed grabbing Vaati's shoulders and pushing him up off of him.

"No! I won't let you! You will become female before that! Just stop! I care about you! Nobody else matters! Just you and I!" Vaati screamed into Dark's face.

"I-I-I" Dark started crying, "Not right now! I am not going to kill myself if you get off and leave me alone. If you don't leave I will-I will kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girls

**"I-I-I" Dark started crying, "Not right now! I am not going to kill myself if you get off and leave me alone. If you don't leave I will-I will kill you!"**

_Back to Zora's Domain. _

Mid walked into Wolfy talking to Oni about how he wanted to go to bed. The fact that Wolfy was swaying was very odd to Oni, but he thought it was because of the g force. Mid followed Wolfy to Dark's bed chamber. Wolfy collapsed onto the bed.

"I am so tired. This body feels so weak. The human body can't take that much pain can it? I want to turn back to a wolf. The wolf body can take a lot of punishment. I want to be punished for lying to my friend. Mid can you punish me? No, you don't need to be put through that." Wolfy said starting to look desperate for some kind of pain.

"You know you can't turn wolf till Dark comes back. Are you sure you can last? I wish I could take off your load of pain. Make sure you get enough sleep too. Your body now needs more sleep. Yes, the human body is weak but not as you think." Mid said getting Wolfy out of Dark's clothing and helping him to bed.

"Thank you Mid. You don't know how much this means to me. I care..." Wolfy fell asleep before he could finish.

"I care about you too. Well, I will now go send a shadow beast to roam the outside as a guard. I will see you in the morning." Mid said getting up off the bed.

Oni saw Mid coming out of Dark's bed chambers and raised his eyebrows. "Why were you in Dark's _bed chambers_? I can understand Wolfy, but Dark too? Wow, didn't know you were a double player."

"I not. Right now. Anyway, he stole something of mine. I just wanted it back. Oh yeah! Can I post a shadow beast outside to guard? He would also keep the ground clean." Mid said getting more hopeful.

"Sure go ahead. You know where Wolfy is? I haven't seen him recently." Oni said worry creasing his brow.

"Yeah. He is in his bed chambers, sleeping. The fight with Zelda took a large emotional tole from him. You do know you shouldn't move from your post or wake him up while sleeping. He needs his beauty sleep." Mid replied looking back to him.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning. Have a good time!" Oni said turning away from Mid.

Mid walked out of the cascading waterfall and said, "What are you doing out here Malon?! I thought you were at Lon Lon Ranch. You showed really be home now. It's almost-"

"My family is dead. My dad was killed by Zelda and Indigo was killed by a stray horse. I only have a small promise from Link left. I also wanted to see Epona. You probably don't know what it feels like." Malon cut through Mid's sentence without crying.

"No, I know what if feels like to be betrayed. That is what happen to have me come back here. Zant wasn't killed, he was sealed and the person who broke the seal was my best friend. He was going to be the new adviser. That or was going to. Never mind, just ignore my rambling." Mid said sitting down next to Malon.

"Pardon me, but I don't know your name. How do you know mine too." Malon said after a little silence.

"I'm Midna and everyone calls me Mid. I know your name because I've been stuck with the Links for a while now. So, how did you know to come here?" Mid said looking back at Malon.

"I didn't. I just knew that the water soothes me. It may be roaring, but it still takes my nerves away. The constant movement transfixes me. I don't know why, but it does." She said looking down into the water.

"I know how you feel, Mal. It okay if I call you Mal?" Mid replied looking into the water herself.

"Yes! My first friend in a while!" Mal said with a cheery voice.

The night wore on like that until the girls fell asleep leaning on each other. The moon was full, the water was roaring, and the crickets chirped. All was well that night. Oni realized that Mid never came back in so he went out himself. Oni saw Mid and Malon right by the opening, sleeping ever so peacefully and he carried them both in an arm to his bed chamber. Oni knew he wouldn't sleep anyway so it was fine for him. If anything he could sleep in Wolfy's bed chamber. Wolfy wouldn't mind, they're friends after all.

Link walked up and said, "You know where Mid is? I thought she was going to put a shadow beast out there as a patrol."

"Yes, I know where she is. She and Malon are in my bed chamber. They were sleeping outside and I didn't know where Mid's chambers were. I don't need to sleep so I'll be fine." Oni replied looking at Link with his blank, white eyes.

"Okay. Thanks. Can you manage by yourself? It will be lonely, but I need some sleep." Link said staring at Oni then walking away.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm used to it. The loneliness is easy to deal with if you were to be born to deal with it. I just wanted to have friends that weren't scared of me and now that I have that fulfilled, I can move on. I am the void anyway." Oni started to mumble.

"Hello there Mr. I am Ruto the Second. I would like to know your name. You looked lonely there by yourself. I want to be your company." A little Zora girl said, tugging at Oni's tunic.

"My name is Oni Link and my friends call me Oni. Thank you for being my company, but don't you have to sleep? I would be happy to have you here, but your parents will worry." Oni replied kneeling down to her level.

"Oh no! I asked my mom. Anyway, she said you're strong and will protect me. It's my choice and it's my risk." Ruto said looking up to Oni.

Right at that moment, they heard a earsplitting scream coming from the bed chambers.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark's punishment

**"Oh no! I asked my mom. Anyway, she said you're strong and will protect me. It's my choice and it's my risk." Ruto said looking up to Oni.**

**Right at that moment, they heard a earsplitting scream coming from the bed chambers.**

**Back to Dark at Lake Hylia. **

"What the! Did you just do that Vaati?! I know you have good fishing skills, but wow, your good." Dark said when Vaati pulled out a huge green fish from the water.

"Thank you! Anyway, this fish is small. There is a gigantic fish I've seen that is a least six feet long! I want to catch that one!" Vaati replied looking back to Dark with a sweet boy smile.

'I wonder. Vaati is acting strange compared to when I meet him three days ago. He punished me the first night and that was disturbing. Now he is all boyish and kind to me... I wonder what we'll have for dinner.' Dark thought while pacing the small area.

"I will cook dinner tonight! Tomorrow will you cook it? I don't think I can stand another night of sushi. It doesn't sit well in my stomach either. So will you?" Vaati said getting an apron on.

"Sure. I don't think we'll have enough unfishy food to last. We need to start gardening. Where though. Maybe where the scarecrow was." Dark replied sitting on the soft ground while talking to Vaati.

Vaati just turned back to the frying fish and said, "You want to help me improve this place? Thank you, but I couldn't be around you that long. I was punishing myself while you and I were working together to summon Gannon. I can barely restrain myself now."

"Oh. I-I-I don't really know how to react. I always thought of you a little brother or older brother sometimes. I never thought of you _that_ way." Dark replied with a look of disgust.

"Okay. I will never give you up though. You can go after this meal. Maybe. If I can punish you that would make me help you and the others. I won't stalk you anymore either. I will become someone else if you let me punish you." Vaati replied cutting the head off the fish with a cleaver.

"Um. What are you planning to do exactly? If it is worse than the night I came here, defiantly no. It depends on what it is. Maybe. Maybe not. So, how is it that you want to punish me?" Dark turned toward Vaati.

"It is making you scream my name for the... Um, sorry this sounds weird. I want you to scream my name for the pain I give you, to stop. The pain could be anything you want." Vaati said with blush lighting his cheeks.

"Any kind of pain? Anything I want? I want a sharp knife for a weapon. Oh yeah! I want to have my blood stain the ground I'll be on. That _would _be fun! I can see why you want to do that to me!" Dark said a bit too enthusiastic.

"Uh, okay. You're scaring me now. the fact you _want _pain is weird, but wanting to stain the earth? Do you even know how much blood that will take? Okay, after you digest your dinner a little, I'll cut you." Vaati replied with joy.

"Yes! I've always wanted to be cut by a close college. This is going to be so much fun!" Dark said when Vaati placed a plate in front of him.

After the two finished their meal, they went outside. Vaati's eyes were sparkling and Dark doubted the fun of this when Vaati pushed him to the ground. Vaati brought the knife to Dark's side first. The thin, sharp blade sliced Dark's skin in a diagonal way. Next there was a bunch of other cuts that weren't that deep but stung to the grave. The cut that got to Dark was the one across his back which was deeper then any of the others so he screamed Vaati's name. Dark wasn't anticipating a slice from right shoulder to left hip that was that deep. He thought Vaati was only going to do many shallow cuts and not deep, really painful ones.

"You're already feeling the pain? It's not _that _bad. Or were you thinking I would go easy on you, because I won't! You deserve this punishment!" Vaati said taking the blade and stabbing Dark in the gut.

Dark was screaming over and over because he wasn't use to the pain he can't run and hide from. He wanted it over with, so he grabbed Vaati's hand that was to the side of Dark's head. Dark pulled Vaati's hand to his face and bit his pinky finger. That had Vaati come to his sense long enough to realize that Dark was crying.

"I am so sorry Dark. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't want to scar you. I only wanted you to need me." Vaati said, crying himself.

"It's o-okay. Can you help this mess be cleaned. OW ow ow!" Dark replied flinching at every movement.

"Don't move! I'll help you. I am so sorry Dark." Vaati said kneeling down to Dark's side.

At that moment, Dark passed out. The blood red sky was no longer in his sight. He couldn't feel the dead grass beneath him either. While Dark was unconscious he thought of a few peculiar things. The fact that the pain could be coming from a different person and it could be worse, it really could. He could be punished by this new Zelda and with other methods.

Dark woke to being on a fluffy bed having his wounds been healed. The ceiling looked familiar though. The engraving was so detailed and clean. Dark bolted up off the bed. He was back in Vaati's wind palace! The room was the same and it was cloaked just for Dark.

The door was cracked so Dark slipped out of it. The hallway was also cloaked. The place was silent as it always is. Dark's footsteps echoed and summoned a heavy creature to start following him. Dark couldn't stand it anymore and turned around. The beast was unrecognizable. It had a soft gray cloak on over it's head and eyes. The beast removed the cloak. The beast was actually Gannon! The fact he was alive again was bad news. Dark rushed the beast with his claws when it started crying!


	6. Chapter 6: Found Out, Many Ways

**The beast was unrecognizable. It had a soft gray cloak on over it's head and eyes. The beast removed the cloak. The beast was actually Gannon! The fact he was alive again was bad news. Dark rushed the beast with his claws when it started crying!**

**Back to Zora's Domain.  **

The scream alerted Oni and the others. Ruto giggled and looked up to Oni.

"I put a big beetle in Mommy's bed. I thought she was going to scream and she did." Ruto said with a joyful smile.

Ruto's mother came out and she looked angry. She stormed over and before she was going to yell at her daughter she said sorry to Oni. After she saw Oni her temper was gone. She was all flustered and talkative.

"Uh, mam? I don't know your name. Are you the one who screamed?" Oni asked taking a step back.

"Huh? Oh yes. I was the one who screamed. My name is Ruto. You're Oni Link right? The Fierce Deity of Hyrule. Thank you for watching Ruto, she can become trouble." Ruto replied.

"Okay. Go along Ru. Thank you. I would like to spent more time with you." Oni sadi getting eye level with Ruto the Second.

"So I'll be Ru and Mommy will be Ruto? That sounds nice. I like the name Ru. The name sounds cute!" Ru said bouncing away.

"What happened! I heard screaming! You were on guard watch right Oni?" Link said getting angrier by the second.

"I am. Ruto screamed because a bug was in her bed." Oni stopped when Link looked scared.

"Oh! Link! I have to say you left me for the life of a normal Zora. It was not fun. I liked it when Jaba Jaba was alive more." Ruto ran toward Link and tackle hugged him.

"Mm. I'm tired. I want to sleep more. This was not a fun day. I want to lie in a bed with the blankets on my bare body right now." Wolfy said, still in human form but with some clothes on.

"Who are you!? How did you get in here?" Link said getting on edge.

"Oh, I'm in human form. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I have a human and wolf body. I am Wolf Link, nicknamed Wolfy. It's okay to have a human body right?" Wolfy replied with a little grin.

"It's fine. I think it's awesome you have a human and wolf body. You aren't restrained from doing anything now. You can do anything we can do, plus a wolf." Oni came over and placed his arm around Wolfy's shoulders.

"That's so sweet. I know of four versions of Link now. My favorite is. Um, it's hard to choose. Link is so brave, Oni is strong, Wolfy is sweet, and Dark is a strong silent type. Thinking of which, where is Dark?" Ruto said interrupting the moment.

"Yeah. Where _is _Dark? I thought he would be up by now, but he's not." Mid said appearing out of nowhere.

"He _should _be up. I was forced to live with him and Vaati once, so I know his sleeping patterns pretty well. He would be up torturing the maids and servants. Sometimes he didn't come out of his room, but you could tell when he was awake." Link shivered and continued, "I don't want to be stuck there ever again. It was the worse thing in my life."

"That is sad. The worse thing I had to go through was- never mind. We need to find Dark." Wolfy stated.

"Okay. I think he would go to Castle Town first or he might have meet up with someone. He could have gone to Lake Hylia also." Ruto said before exiting the room.

"She's right. Mid, can't you search for someone through the shadow beast? If you can here that would be awesome. Can you try it now?" Wolfy said twisting his head to look at Mid.

"Yes. I can do that here. I need something of his though. Something that isn't corrupted." Mid replied getting a distant look in her eyes.

"There is always his shoes. His shirts, pants, undergarments, and his hat. That sounds weird. We're talking about his clothing." Mal said walking up from behind the wall.

"Yes there are those. I need something more special though. I need something he really loved with all his heart. Your right though Mal. This sounds weird." Mid replied to her new friend.

"There is a lock of whats-her-faces hair in a box under his bed. I thing her hair is what your looking for. He cherishes it. I can't remember her name though." Oni said.

Mal replied with, "Zelda?"

"No." Oni said.

Link, "Malon?"

"No."

Wolfy, "Midna?"

"No."

Mid, "Ruto?"

"No."

"They who's hair is it!" All of them yelled at Oni.

"The hair is Saria's. I've seen him and her hang out before. So yeah, can you use her hair? It doesn't smell like her anymore." Oni replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I'll summon my pets. Outside though." Mid said recovering quickly.

Oni ran up to the bed chambers and got the box from under the bed. He quickly ran out into the bright sunlight. Mid grabbed the box and opened it with a strange expression on her face. Mid summoned the beast and showed it the lock of hair. The beast sniffed the ground and ran toward the top of the waterfall. The beast whined and scratched the air. Mid took it as he was in the sky and sent the beast home.

"Dark is probably in Vaati's wind palace knowing that idiot." Link said.

"Yes I agree. He isn't that smart. You knows what he and Vaati could have planned!" Wolfy replied.

"No. Dark has changed since the last time we saw him. He has a softer, kinder aura. The aura of a scarred little boy. He was torture when he was with Vaati. He told me this with his body language and he told it to me before we came together. He didn't want to bear with it alone anymore. He needed, no, he _wanted_ help. I could tell." Oni said looking downward.

"I know what Dark feels like. I went through the same. Anyway, we need to find him before something worse happens." Wolfy replied still in human form.

**(I wrote the thing about Dark on personal experience. I feel like these character's personalities are pieces of mine, they are, in this fan fiction.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Freedom

**"I know what Dark feels like. I went through the same. Anyway, we need to find him before something worse happens." Wolfy replied still in human form.**

**Back to Vaati's wind palace with Dark **

'Why is he crying? He's Gannon for Pete's sake. He shouldn't be crying!' Dark screamed in his head.

"Are you here to-to kill me? I don't want to die. I'm not going to try to take over Hyrule like my daddy did. Am I safe because of that or do you want evidence that I can't? Here just look at my left leg." The mini Gannon said pulling the cloak off more.

In place of a foot there was one of Vaati's little inventions. The foot was made of metal and it didn't move very well. Mini Gannon kinda limped every time he walk so he wouldn't be a good fighter.

"Okay. I can't kill you here anyway. This is Vaati's wind palace and he cloaked it in darkness just for us, so yeah. I can't hurt you on purpose. I would like to know your name." Dark said twisting and turning to get better views in the room.

"Oh my name is Ganny. At least that's what Vaati and the others call me. May I know your name? I would like to be your friend." Ganny replied with a sweet smile, for a beast.

"Okay. I'll be your friend. My name is Dark Link and my friends call me Dark. Please, _please _don't call me Darky. Okay?" Dark said coming closer and putting his arm around Ganny's huge shoulders.

"Okay! So happy! Your the first friend who wanted to be my friend! The others were forced to become my friends. I think they just want to go home. I want them to go home to their families. They tell them about their family all the time. Can you help me set them free?" Ganny asked leading to the kitchen.

"Yeah! You're so nice. Let's eat, I'm starved." Dark laughed.

Vaati was in the kitchen and smiled at the boys. The two got the sandwich Vaati tossed at them. The boys were keeping their manners somewhat. They were talking, eating, and laughing. Vaati's little maid came in and told him to come to the throne hall. The boys were unfazed and continued. When Vaati left they both sighed and seeing that they laughed more.

"How long have you been up here? I was here for, I can't remember how long. I think it was like five years? Oh well it was _to _long." Dark said getting along with Ganny so easily.

"I've been here my whole life. I think Vaati is a little distant though. Anyway now's the time to free my friends. I know most of their names. There's Skull Kid, Mido, Link the Goron, the Skulltula Brothers, and Saria." Ganny replied to Dark.

"What! Saria has been up here!? I can't believe it. She disappeared during a date of ours." Dark jumped and yelled.

"Don't worry. I've been keeping Vaati away from them. They haven't been touched by Vaati. Their food comes from the maids. Their rooms are locked at night so Vaati can't get in. Unlike mine. Never mind, now's the time to set them free." Ganny replied looking Dark in the eyes.

"Okay. I would like you to come down to Hyrule with us too. The sunlight isn't as strong as you think. _I_ ride a horse in the fields. It's not that bad." Dark said wanting his friend to be free from Vaati.

"Maybe. I want you and the others out first." Ganny replied, "Here we are. These are their rooms."

The boys opened the door and saw all of them in the middle of the room laughing. The group got up and hugged Ganny.

"You're back!" Mido said over everyone else.

"We were waiting for you. You just got up and went out of the room. We freaked out for a moment there." Skull Kid said trying to get Ganny's full attention.

"Who's behind you?" Saira asked.

"Oh. This is a new friend that is going to get you guys out of here. If it goes according to the plan, I will go too." Ganny stepped into the room to unblock Dark.

"Dark Link!" all of them yelled.

"Hello you guys." Dark said getting a sudden wave of embarrassment.

"Your alive! I missed you. I'm sorry I disappeared on our date. I kind of guessed it would happen though. The fact I was no longer acting as a sage. So yeah I know it was going to happen." Saria said.

"If you knew why didn't you tell him? You could have avoided this whole situation. You didn't, why?" Goron Link asked.

"Well I knew I have another friend so I let it happen. Ganny needed company so I let myself be taken here." Saria replied looking down.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get the plan on." Ganny interrupted.

The group went down to the long staircase downward. They didn't want to walk all the way down so they all jumped off the side. The fall was terrifying, but nobody screamed. If they did it would destroy the plan.

Dark screamed over the wind, "Go left! Lake Hylia show be insight soon! Land by the island, but far from it! Got it! You'll die if you land somewhere else!"

They all got to see Lake Hylia and aimed for it. The pain of the impact wasn't as bad as they thought because Dark put a small dark cloak there. The shadows grabbed them gently with soft, kind hands. The group was fine on dry land when Oni, Link, Wolfy, Mid, and Malon showed up. The group looked frustrated.

"Where were you?! I don't care, you're here now. Who is that!?" Mid screeched when she saw Ganny.

"He's a friend. He is _not _Gannon. He is Ganny. He is Gannon's child. Please be nice to him. He really is kind." Dark said defending his new friend.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. They all hate me and my deformity. Sorry I disappointed you. I'm not what anyone wants." Ganny replied looking depressed.

"It's okay. They're just being mean. They'll realize what they did." Dark, Wolfy, and Mid said together.

"They are crazy! Don't you dare ditch me either Mal or Oni!" Link was the only one left to hate Ganny.

"Okay, fine. We need to find Zelda now. She is probably at Hyrule Castle. She could also be at Death Mountain. We need to go anywhere we haven't before." Link said giving in.

"Oh Zelda? She is at Lon Lon Ranch. We saw her blood trail on the ground a few days ago." Ingo said coming out of nowhere.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.


	8. Chapter 8: United Again With Others

**"Oh Zelda? She is at Lon Lon Ranch. We saw her blood trail on the ground a few days ago." Ingo said coming out of nowhere.**

**"What?!" Everyone yelled.**

"Yeah. When Mal disappeared, Zelda came in, bleeding and asked for help. Of course I thought Mal saw her and ran out because of it, so I didn't help. Zelda went unkind and started thrashing. I ran out of there and ran to here." Ingo replied to the surge of questions.

"Okay. So how are the horses and Father? I want to know." Mal yelled at Ingo.

Ingo flinched and said, "Your father is under her control. I let the horses free before she came remember? They were eating in the field before it turned black. The horses saw me running out and they ran to the village underneath the mountain."

"Kakariko?! I thought it was inaccessible. The hollow I was at was fine, but that's besides the point. The village might be fine?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. I told the others while coming here about the places you may and may not be at. The places we couldn't go to were crossed out. You got it? Yeah, you got it." Mid said a little too sarcastic.

"Yeah I got it. You guys think we can beat her? We need to act on instincts when fighting. We're here in this world to fight. Our natural instinct is to fight so use them!" Dark's voice raised as he continued.

"Yes. I may be a wall of a void, but I can fight. The thought of protecting something is strong. Someone I knew thought that the only thing worth fighting for was all the blood. The feel of it against your skin, the taste, the simple thought of it made him crazy. We used to train before he went crazy. It was awesome being with him. His taste for blood took him over the edge though." Oni interrupted.

"I think I knew him. I can't remember his name though. It was you wasn't it though? You were a blood crazed monster before that one day, right? Am I wrong?" Ingo asked.

"Maybe he was. It is none of your business anyway. We all have a beast that we can't control. Oni's may have been blood thirsty, but that means he's changed now. Dark's is probably his appetite for flesh. Not animal flesh, human flesh. Link's is his perverted sight of Zelda or any girl, sometimes males that look female. My beast that I can barely control is the human side of me. The thought that I am not superior to all of you. I am not as important to anyone so I feel useless. I need help to contain my true beast." Wolfy said looking down even more than before.

They group was almost by Kakariko by now. The opening was no longer in sight. There was this huge tower of stone that felt like a fragile child. The stone was as hot as a little pit of flame. Goron Link jumped into the lava and laughed. 'It isn't hot for him, of course.' Wolfy thought.

"It isn't even cool for me. This is like the air! I thought it would be hotter!" Goron Link laughed.

"What so you mean? I always thought that lava was hot, even for Gorons?" Mido said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys that the lava was invading out to in. How I could forget this important matter, but I did. Whoops." Mid giggled.

All of the group did an exaggerated sigh. They walked onto the molten slab. There were cracking sounds as they walked, but there were no visible cracks.

"How about we go to the Twilight Realm and cross it there? The Twilight Realm is only a little, well." Mid sighed and continued, "I think it's a little mess. I'll tell you when you decide."

The Links looked at each other and nodded. "I've been there before. I'll lead with Mid. Don't get off track. Okay? I think you get it. Follow us and _don't_ explore." Wolfy, who was still human, said.

They all looked at each other and waited for Mid. She started explaining and the group was surprised at what she said.

"The place isn't in one piece. Or in as many as last time Wolfy. The ground split and tore, the sky wasn't a thing of floating darkness, and the worse is that," Mid sighed again and continued, "the people aren't, Twilight anymore. They are a mix of their battle form and their normal form."

Wolfy got close to Mid, hugged her, and said, "What is their battle forms like? I know what their normal forms are, but their battle forms? I didn't know that they _had _battle forms."

"I know. I've fought with some of them. The forms are a kind of animal thing. The arms are elongated to the ground, their teeth are bigger, the body is changed tremendously. The height isn't changed, but they have to have their senses improved. I don't know exactly, but Mid does. Ask her how the are improved." Oni replied out of nowhere.

"He's been to the Twilight Realm?! I didn't know that. Huh. That's odd. Well I don't need to be in your life fully. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, but it would be nice." Wolfy said with big eyes.

Mid shook her head and said, "I won't answer you Oni. I don't want my army not to have the advantage. Wolfy, I couldn't contact you. That's why I didn't say. Okay ready to go? Well I don't care if you're ready, we go as soon as we can!'

Mid opened the portal to the Twilight Realm. The swirling mass was very unstable. The group looked at Mid. She nodded to them and all of the group jumped in. Mid and Mal were last. Finally they all made it in without trouble. For now...


	9. Chapter 9: Little Bit More Truth

**Mid opened the portal to the Twilight Realm. The swirling mass was very unstable. The group looked at Mid. She nodded to them and all of the group jumped in. Mid and Mal were last. Finally they all made it in without trouble. For now...**

In the swirling mist of different dimensions, the group made it to the right place. Mid wasn't even close to how it truthfully looked. The sky was a clean blue, a really bad sign. The ground was barely a ground, pieces torn up all of it was green too.

"It seems that anything in your world that was changed was replaced with things from this world." Mid said.

"So the grass and sky? Is the water supply down? What about Gerudo Vally, Death Mountain, and any other place I forgot?" Ganny replied.

"Here comes a few of the people. See what I mean?" Mid interrupted.

The people started moving toward Mid. They were saying something that nobody except Mid could understand. Wolfy ducked down and turned into a wolf. The scene wasn't splendid. Wolfy looked up to Mid and whimpered.

Link looked at the people and with wide eyes, almost screamed. Dark know what he was going to do so he covered Link's mouth. Link got angry at Dark then heard the people moaning. Link squirmed. Dark made a small quiet laugh.

"This is all it takes to make you want to scream and whimper? That is sad. You can deal with only so much pain and you whimper at the people of this world? Yes, they are disgusting, but they're not that bad. I've seen and turned into worse. Don't ask." Dark whispered into Link's ear.

"Mid? How do you want us to act?" Mal said getting away from Dark.

"Just be yourselves. The people won't attack without a reason to. You might want to keep your guard up though. Once they're in fighting mode, they don't stop till they are beat or they beat you. Got it? By the looks on your faces, you get it." Oni said turning toward the one talking with Mid.

"Everyone calm down. If you scream they'll think that they need to help not hurt you. Dark, get your hand off of Link's mouth. That looks really perverted. Anyway, do you have an idea how this happened, Van?" Mid said to the group then the person.

"Wait! They can talk!?" Link kind of yelled.

Oni looked at Link, nodded his head, and said, "How have you been Van? Have you been practicing? Your father had beat me in a battle once and I want to see if you can be better."

Van nodded his head and started talking to Oni. Oni had been there so long that he could understand the language. "I have had an excellent time training. Thank you for the goal. It really helps. Anyway, Mid the throne room is unable to be opened. You okay? You aren't in your true form."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to the door to see what we can do." Mid said brushing him off.

The others just looked shocked. They followed the three in the front anyway. Wolfy looked around like he was jumpy. Oni was unfazed at anything, even the bug thing that was right in front of his face. Mid was kind of dazed out, she was just following Van. Van was paying so much attention to everything that his normal form was fading a bit. Dark realized this at the same time Link did. They both looked at each other and nodded.

Dark made Mal trip and Mido fall on his face. Link was telling Oni about Van during the distraction. The others were helping the two get up. Dark flinched as Mal gave him the _Death Stare_. Mido started laughing and said, "Nice one! You could have done more of a fall though. I'm disappointed."

"Um. Well. We should go. The gate isn't that farther. I think we need to get Mal a ride though. She twisted her ankle. Who will she ride? Wolfy's mine! You can have, let me think." Mid mumbled for a while then continued, "Ganny can you carry Mal? Saria, if he says yes, will you help then both?"

Ganny nodded and Saria yelped, "Me?! I could barely help the others to free us and remember with Gannondorf? I couldn't protect myself! I'm just a small, weak girl with a little experience on instruments only! I wouldn't be able to lift her! I wouldn't be able to hold her! I don't think I could help. Sorry guys. I didn't mean to say all of that out loud."

"Saria." Dark looked at her then continued, "I know how it feels to be weak. I was. I hid from everyone. I only helped Gannon and Vaati because I wanted to hurt those with better lives. I know I was weak too. I trained and train, but truthfully, I never got stronger. My body was stronger than almost. I had an equal body, but not an equal mind. I thought that if my body was strong enough I could have what I wanted. I thought I wanted to be better, but I just wanted a person who considered me a peer. A friend even. I just hid in the shadows holding in my torments, making them worse, all by myself. I couldn't believe what I had become. The animal or demon was controlling my from the inside! I couldn't stop it. It was fun to have someone to talk to until he got vicious. The pain he caused and spread was to much for me. My true self, which is now released, has come out and have been fighting him. The other me, the _true_ dark side, is so hard to beat, but I _will_ do it for my freedom."

"I thought you had fun killing as yourself? That other person I was fighting in the water temple that time was you true _dark_ side? That's why you don't fight as hard anymore. The power you're using to fight your dark side is wearing you out. I thought you were just messing with us. I never knew. I would never expect that to have happen to you Dark." Link said thinking back to his breathing when they meet. 'His breathing was slower, more relaxed. Now it's all rugged like he hasn't been sleeping. That or he's fighting in his sleep. I've done it before. He must be really tired. I feel sorry for him.'

Oni interrupted Link's thoughts and said, "Look at yourself Van. You're almost totally in your battle form. The side effects of the disaster is wearing off. In a few more days the world will be back to normal, if we hurry. You could go back to your family and beat your sister up!"

Van moaned and Mid translated, "Yeah! That would be fun! We could fight again! So. To the spot of Kakariko Village!"

**Another wait! Sorry, these chapters seem so short. Another chance to know me more to! With Dark, that is me. I have the same kind of life. My new friends have saved me! I've attempted suicide then thought of them. Well, If you want to know more about me, just PM me!**


	10. Chapter 10: Twilight Is Back

**Van moaned and Mid translated, "Yeah! That would be fun! We could fight again! So. To the spot of Kakariko Village!"**

**_Now that we know Dark's personality better, who should be next... I think it'll be Oni._  
**

The group cheered like a bunch of really loud, cheerleaders. Oni didn't join in but, he lifted Mal onto his his back with a smile. Oni then looked at the others sudden cheerfulness at the world be back to the way it was. Oni personally thought that the world would improve with the thought of rebuilding it. The people would work together with each other and get along. They would work for every other week. The stress would be fine with the trained knights, sheiks, and the other races' defenders. The world was cased in almost chaos. There was food running out for the Gerudos and water for the bigger towns. The Twilight Realm is in trouble for this too. This world was just beginning to prosper to their height. Bring our world back to save the Twilight Realm or just leave it as is?

Just as Oni finished he held back Van and said in his ear, "Wait to take your next step friend. Look down." Oni sighed and changed Mal's position on his back.

Van looked down as Oni said and saw a big gaping hole. Van took a few left steps to reach the path again. Saria laughed and told everyone that Van was about to fall off. They all laughed again and Oni looked down.

Goron Link saw Oni mumbling to himself and stopped laughing. Goron Link started toward Oni. Goron Link called out and Mid tripped him. Goron Link fell off the ledge of the narrow grass path.

Oni threw Mal off his back towards Ganny and Dark. Oni then jumped off the ledge.

Oni grabbed his sword and flung it toward the group. Dark caught it the same time Oni grabbed the line of string he had tied onto it. The weight and mass of Oni wasn't enough to go fast. Oni tightened himself into a spear like mass to cut through the air and it worked to grab Goron Link. Dark called for the others to hold the sword with him and they were all lined up ready for the mass take on.

When Oni got hold of Goron Link, the others struggled for a while until they finally pulled the two Links up. Goron Link was panting on the floor saying sorry over and over. Oni stood up from the landing and just looked around. Oni was unscathed and utterly fine. Oni was looking around for the exit of the Twilight Realm to Kakariko Village. "How do we get to Kakariko Village? I don't see any openings. Did you even think of the second part of getting there?" Oni said with a very serious look toward the horizon.

"Yes, there is a way to Kakariko Village. There are small rifts in time-space that we can get through." Mid said standing up.

"Oh time-space." Dark wriggled his eyebrows and continued, "I want to go there. All the space to play, all the time to play."

"Dark stop being a pervert and come help me with Goron Link. I _am_ your girlfriend after all. You have to listen to me or you'll get hurt." Saria said to Dark.

"Okay you two love birds. Get on with your lives. You can kill him later. He is a pervert though. Anyway. Where to go Mid? I have planned to follow your lead, but you're very laid back and indifferent." Van replied with a weird moan like laugh.

Dark gave Van a evil, death stare and started to help Saria. Oni looked at Van and squinted. "Did you just, flicker? Your figure in the dimension is fading. That is highly odd."

Mid looked up and laughed. You just realized that the beings of this dimension is fading? The point is oblivious to you all isn't it?! You all don't care about this world do you?! All of the people don't matter! The whole thought of everyone living for a good is impossible!?" Mid's voice raised while talking, until she was screaming at them.

"What?! You think that way about us?!" Everyone except for Oni and Dark. The others started to mumble to each other and get suspicious of Mid. Dark and Oni looked at each other and started laughing their guts up.

The others stared at them then started laughing themselves silly to. The group stopped suddenly and looked at each other and laughed all over again. Van was even laughing his little moaning laugh.

"What are we laughing about? I know this was fun, but what are we laughing about?" Mido said ruining the fun.

"I think it was something like the fact I was staring at Oni then back at Mid. I just cracked up. I think I was thinking of a song I heard once. I think it was pretty weird. I think I've gone mad!" Dark said with a laugh.

"Yes! I have to say you have gone mad. I'm mad too! I think we're all mad! We are on a journey for a princess that is totally crazy and out of help!" Oni replied.

"Yes you're totally right! Zelda might kill herself at any given moment! We just need to hate her enough for her to cave in! I wouldn't mind her dead. She was a snotty little girl. Oh well. If she kills herself, I'm going to laugh and say told you so." Goron Link laughed.

Mal and Saria shook their heads and said, "You don't think do you? If Zelda died, Hyrule would be in even more chaos. The knights wouldn't be able to deal with the shear force of that."

"They are right you know. The shear shock would make us an easy target for any of our enemy forces to attack." Link agreed.

Van started moaning in an odd way. Mid said to the group to braise themselves, when Van's form took on a full battle form. Oni had his long sword out in almost no time and Wolfy was on Van's arm already. Dark and Link were in a stance that was completely balanced. The others got out any weapon they had and walked backwards. There was a lot of screaming and yelling when Oni rushed Van. Mid was saying things to help even thought the words were lost in the other noise. Dark and Link pounced when Oni was thrown off of Van. The attack was welly aimed at Van's shoulders and the cuts that penetrated the skin were deep enough to wake Van out of his battle form. Dark, Link, Oni, and Wofly were on the ground holding their side that hit the ground.

Van spoke in a slightly human voice, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that! I am so sorry you guys. Are you hurt? I really didn't mean to do that!"

Oni and Wofly stood up and said together, "I think we're here."

_**Sorry on this one! I had to write it again after the computer crashed! It was so annoying! Hope to find you on the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dance and Sing!

_**Sorry this took so long! I have no excuse. I have been more busy with friends and my other two stories!I am so so so sorry guys! I know you're been waiting for me to stop being lazy and write this! This chapter may end out crazy! I was listening to Witch Doctor, Crazy Frog, others, and talking to my crazy friend Korazoe! PM me if you want anything to happen in this story! I'll give you the link to the songs I listened to also! Hope you enjoy this! Sorry for the long intro!  
**_

* * *

**Van spoke in a slightly human voice, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that! I am so sorry you guys. Are you hurt? I really didn't mean to do that!"**

**Oni and Wolfy stood up and said together, "I think we're here."**

Mid looked over the area and nodded. "This is the spot. Good senses you two. I'm going to open the portal soon. Stand back you guys. Van stay behind and watch over for me!"

The whole group took steps back far enough to run toward the portal. Mid did her thing with the portal and had Goron Link jump in first. Then the others followed. Mid was last again. Kakariko Village was in almost the same state as before the destruction of Hyrule.

As Mid landed in the Village, she felt the presence of some Shadow Beast that weren't hers. Wolfy felt it too and got tense, ready for some action. Oni realized that Mid and Wolfy were all tense so he warned the others.

Dark spotted the beast before anyone else did and he ran toward it with the speed of flame on gasoline. Before he had attacked though, Dark looked at the color design of the Shadow Beast.

Dark said, "It's all clear! It's a blue Shadow Beast and not a red one! I think we're fine!" Dark walked back to the others with the tame Shadow Beast being petted by him.

Mid went down to the Shadow Beast and looked into it's eyes. "Do you know why you're here? Were you forced to come here?"

The others were watching the surrounding area for anything else that may come while they are distracted. Link walked to the windmill and heard voices from inside. "Hey guys! I think there are some survivors in the windmill!"

At the moment Link started to run to the others, someone or something attacked him. It was a woman who now had a knife to Link's throat. "Who are you and what do you want? I _will_ kill this boy if you try anything." the person said.

Link looked at Dark with a question in his eyes. Dark did a simple movement that he and Link made for the alphabet. The letters Dark used were Impa. Link nodded his head very slightly and said, "Impa? It's me Link and the other Links with a few friends. We are going after Zelda."

Impa slowly stepped back from Link and looked into his eyes. Mid looked up from the blue Shadow Beast to look at Impa. Mid smiled and said, "What happened here? I don't thin it would have been the Shadow Beasts. these ones are tamed. Why are you trapping yourselves in the windmill also?"

Impa signaled to us to be silent and then Ganny went over to the Shadow Beast. The Shadow Beast didn't react till Ganny touched it's crest in the center of it's face. The Shadow Beast roared and rose to it's back legs to howl. Before it could though, Ganny said, "Ki nade ikana."

Dark, Mid, Oni, and Impa sharply looked at Ganny. They knew that was the ancient language of Hyrule that only the dark ones and the Sheikains knew. They all looked at the ones who knew the language with a questioning look.

Saria was clutching Link's shirt while Mal was holding Link's right hand. Link had his sword out and was staring at the Shadow Beast. The words that Ganny spoke were taking control of the Shadow Beast. Wolfy walked toward the Shadow Beast and barked at Ganny.

Ganny looked away from the Shadow Beast, to Wolfy. Wolfy tilted his head in an adorable way that looked wrong for a vicious wolf. Mido saw this and started to laugh his head off. Ganny glanced at Mido for a second before nodding to Wolfy.

Mid walked over to the Shadow Beast. "Ganny, you have total control of him now? Thank you. I didn't want to fight them." Mid said, patting Ganny's shoulder.

Dark walked to Impa and said, "What kind of invader has entered? I was watching over this place before the destruction. I know that it's your job, but I wanted to help."

Impa slapped Dark's right cheek. "How dare you! Anyway for intruders there has only been one. That one was that one Shadow Beast has you call them. Until you guys can, Zelda traveled past the dome that we are now in. I heard her screaming that you had betrayed her love or something like that." Impa turned around going toward the windmill.

"What?! She screamed that out to the world?! That is so odd of her. Well she did steal her father's old clothing. Yeah, that isn't our Zelda." Link yelled, not really wanting an answer.

Impa nodded and walked to the windmill waving us over to it with us. Impa knocked a simple ten knock combination of this one beat. We waited for the door to open. Once it opened though, the group was surprised.

There were makeshift beds all over the floor and people were all crammed in there with barely any space. The people looked hopeful when Impa walked in then they saw the others. The people moaned and some yelled, "Not more mouths to feed! We have to many now!"

The group looked around the building again and just walked out. The windmill man started to play a sound before we got out though. It was a beat that was very catchy. All of the group thought of some lyrics to sing to it with and started a dance too!

For some reason the song started a flash mob and it was able to lead the other people inside the windmill out. The sun wasn't visible and they just danced all over the village until they got really tired. Impa was even in the dancing group!

After an hour or two of the song, people started screaming for it to stop even thought it was a great tune. The people had a great time during the dancing and the singing, but then Impa got serious. "We have to find out what we are going to do to help these guys. I think that Zelda is going to come after you guys soon."

The musical, windmill guy stopped playing and went inside the windmill with the others. The group nodded to Impa to continue on the plan she had waited to tell them all day.

Impa waited till everyone was inside while she and the group were outside to tell them the plan. When she did though, they didn't like it.

* * *

_**So the song was Witch doctor! I was listening to a ten hour version on YouTube! I was bored and almost asleep! Until next time! Have a good life!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

**I am so sorry! I feel really bad for not updating this story! I have three others I have been paying attention to. I am so so so sorry! I hope you can forgive me! Also, this is a short filler. I'll write a longer chapter later.  
**

_**Impa waited till everyone was inside while she and the group were outside to tell them the plan. When she did though, they didn't like it.**_

"So what's the plan? Please say that we don't have to die with this plan." Mid said after shuffling everyone except the Links in the windmill.

"The plan includes someone dying. You guys may have to sacrifice one of you. The plan is to have Zelda commit suicide. If she thinks that you guys hate her or one of you is died, she might want to kill herself. What we need to do is have you go out of the village and make her go to the forest. The trees can be used as cover so she'd have to be on the ground and attack you there." Impa said leaning against the fence.

The Links and Mid thought of the plan for a while thinking of all the good things within it, also the bad. Of course Impa said night and went inside to sleep while the group discussed how to do this.

Link was against killing Zelda, "Even when she's evil, she's still the princess of Hyrule!"

"It doesn't matter Link. Zelda is more destructive then Gannondorf was. Do you want the whole land of Hyrule to die because the 'hero' wasn't brave enough to kill off the only enemy of this time of peace. Like I said before, Zelda is no longer the Zelda we knew." Oni said, keeping his patients.

Dark link made a huffing sound and said, "Link, if you can't man up and kill her, you're weaker then everybody thought you were. Hero of Time don't fit you now."

Everyone slightly nodded except for Wolfy and Link. Link had tears in his eyes and he said, "Fine then. If Zelda is dying, so am I. I'll be the sacrifice for this plan."

"Link. I was thinking of a fa-"

"NO! Like I said. I am going to die if Zelda does. Got a problem with it? Huh?" Link said angrily, interrupting Mid.

She looked down disappointed that she couldn't get to Link's mind. Dark raised an eyebrow, Oni straightened, and Wolfy whimpered.

Wolfy transformed, having his clothes this time. "Link. You do realize that if you die, the whole of Hyrule with think that we killed you and the people with live forever in fear. Also, the king and queen have been dead for a long time. Do you think I'm a i ruler for his? No. Oni is a bit to indifferent, and Dark would scare the people out of their minds. You have to think for the people. None of us can really die in this battle. Dark takes over the dark realms, Oni helps the people, you fight the evil that appears, and I have to make sure of the Twilight Realm with Mid. Okay?"

Everyone was surprised that Wolfy had such good advice, that they were speechless. Wolfy chuckled and knocked Mid out of the trance. "You're right Wolfy. You're so wise when you want to be" Mid said the last line with a teasing tone.

He chuckled again before Link interrupted, "O-Okay Wolfy. I get it. Then, who will," Link added his on quotation marks with his hands, "'dead' Link?"

They all thought again as Dark replied, "I'll be it. I may not have said this before, but Zelda doesn't really hate me like she acts. She thinks that I'm the bad boy side of Link. By fault it's kind of true."

They all smiled a bit except for Oni who said, "True. Now, I have an idea. Dark you'll need to act like you've betrayed us to work with Zelda. She'll most likely trust you when you give her a fake plan I just thought of."

They all nodded and started to learn the plan. It consisted of Dark going to Zelda saying he wants to join her and that the other Links and Mid were going to wait for her at Castle Town. Hopefully Zelda is going to believe it and trust him. He suggest going to kill the Kokiri in the Lost Forest which probably still has survivors from the fire that had been raging. Once that's done, they are going to corner the two, Dark acting as a helper for Zelda, until he is hit 'fatally' by Link or Oni. Zelda my want death after that.

The group agreed on the plan and went into the windmill to sleep.

**Okay. I'm going to start the next chapter off with a surprise. I can kill me for not updating now. Do not worry if this story isn't updated soon, because school is coming up soon and I still have a imagination block. Please put reviews for tips and anything else. Thank you for reading this bad story. Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise!

**_Okay. This chapter is going to be a bit different then the others. Thanks for reading this story. I think I can do better then this though. ;~; Here is _****_chapter 13._**

**_WARNING_****_ there is some slightly detailed violence in this chapter. Be warned and read until you wish to stop. Please Pm me or review if you think I should tone it down a bit. It's not that bad though._**

_They all nodded and started to learn the plan. It consisted of Dark going to Zelda saying he wants to join her and that the other Links and Mid were going to wait for her at Castle Town. Hopefully Zelda is going to believe it and trust him. He suggest going to kill the Kokiri in the Lost Forest which probably still has survivors from the fire that had been raging. Once it's done, they are going to corner the two, Dark acting as a helper for Zelda, until he is hit 'fatally' by Link or Oni. Zelda my want death after that_

_The group agreed on the plan and went into the windmill to sleep._

_**Zelda's point of view. First person.**_

What happened I don't now. I just know my sanity snapped and I was swallowed by the need for power. I was roaming Hyrule field with no thought then those lines. _What happen to me? Why are you like this? Do you really want to hurt Link, Oni, Dark, and Wolfy? _Another voice in my head interrupted my more pure thoughts, _Their blood would flow through your fingers freely and to hear their heartfelt screams would be an amazing sensation. You can't say you don't want to kill them. They all want to kill you for this stupid land and it's stupid people. They were the ones to ruin your perfect lands. You need to get them back._

I fell and clutched my head. "NO! They're my friends. My hero's and the people of this land are great! You don't know anything! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I screamed to the sky and my mind.

_Oh__ but I do Zelda. I am you after all. I know everything about you. Your little crush on the dark prince, the want to cuddle the shape-shifting human, the want to slap the green clad boy, and you want to make the emotionless one scream your name, giving himself to you. I know everything about you Zelda. Everything.  
_

"No! Go away! Stay away from me you stupid voice! Just go away." I was screaming until I collapsed at Zora's River. I just couldn't stand the voice anymore. Right before giving into the darkness, I heard heavy, yet light footsteps approaching.

_**Normal point of view. Whuahahahaha!** _

Dark walked up to the limp body of Zelda. _She must have passed out. _He picked her up and carried her under one of the trees nearby. He pulled out a bomb from my pocket and light it. Then he threw it near the tree and once it blew, there was a hole. Carrying Zelda again, he jumped into he darkness.

Once Zelda woke up, Dark knelt down in a bowing position and said, "Zelda. I would like to join you in your raid to destroy Hyrule. I was waiting to join you because I was tying to gain their trust. It's going to be fun to crush all the stupid little Hylains. I also came to you with important plans that they have. Will you allow me to join you?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes, "Okay then. What's this plan they have to get rid of me probably."

"Thank you Zelda." Dark stood up and helped Zelda off the ground, "The plan is that they are going to trap you at Castle Town and try to kill you there. You haven't killed of any survivors left in the forest. I'm thinking that we could ruin the lives of anyone left there."

She nodded. "Yes, that sounds very pleasant." They both got out of the hole and by the next day, they were at the entrance to the now burnt forest.

"Well here we are Zelda. The now dead forest. Ready to go kill some people?" Dark said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Zelda smiled in the same matter and replied, "Of course. I think I'm going to have for fun to hear their screams from the torture I plan to put them through too."

They unsheathed their weapons and walked into the charred forest with large smiles on their faces. They soon came upon a skull kid playing on its little flute. Zelda ran to it and stabbed it's arms to prevent movement. Dark calmly walked up and threw his black Master Sword at the thing's legs, pinning it to the ground. Zelda pulled a simple designed dagger and pushed the tip to the thing's side. She dragged it across until it screamed from the agony and pain. Zelda then licked the blood off the dagger. "Now that you've had your fun, I must have others enjoy this wonderful sight of blood!" Dark harshly pulled out the Dark Master Sword and Zelda's.

"Live in pain for the rest of the time you have left. You pitiful being." Dark also ran his tongue across his blade and held out Zelda's to her.

She laughed manically and grabbed the sword hilt. "More of the screams! I have to hear more of those screams! The sweet agony, the bitter pain, and the salty taste of their blood! Oh, I feel so wonderful just thinking about it!"

Dark almost slipped his cover before laughing as well. "Oh, you should feel the power of them fearing you, yet they can't leave. They are at the mercy of every word you say, every gesture! Mm. Thinking of it all again gives me shivers from delight!"

They both laughed madly before complete darkness fell. Right as they stopped with insane smiles, the other Links appeared with teeth bared or weapons drawn. Link had a set determination on his face, Oni had a blank look, Mid was on top of Wolfy who was tense for battle, Zelda stiffened and screamed at Dark, "You lied! You filthy little scum! You lied to me!"

She had a few tears go down her face as Dark replied, "No I didn't. I didn't know that they were lying to me with a fake plan. I want us to rule over these lands together without anything, or anyone else. I am going to fight with you in this battle, not against you."

**_Well, how did you like it? I have one more chapter left for you guys that are still reading this story. Please post a review to bring Mt sports up on this story. Thank you ever so much for reading it! Till next time!_**

**_I Thirst for Blood_**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE PEOPLE!

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A MOTHER-F*CKING WAR!


End file.
